1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device including a push button, for example, to an electronic device including a sealing structure around the push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable computer is provided with push buttons, for example, a power switch button and a click switch button. Each push button is located in an opening of a housing of the computer such that it may be pressed with, for example, a fingertip.
When a user inadvertently spills coffer or water on the push button during operating the electronic device, the liquid will possibly enter the inside of the device housing through the opening. To cope with this, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-334759 proposes the push switch having a sealing structure.
The push switch generally includes a slide, a movable contact piece, a movable contact, and a fixed contact, and a sealing member. The sealing member is disposed between a housing case with the slide provided therein, and a housing base with the movable contact piece provided therein, and seals a space in the housing base in which the movable contact and the fixed contact are provided. When the user applies force to the slide, the sealing member and the movable contact piece are successively pressed, and the movable contact moves to come into contact with the fixed contact thereby to effect the inputting.
In the case of the sealing member, such as rubber or sponge, it is used in a state that it is compressed, for example, 20 to 40% in the thickness direction. To compress the sealing member to such an extent as just stated, a force to make such a compression is needed. Particularly, where the button size is large, the sealing member used is large. Accordingly, a large force is required to fix the sealing member. Increase of the button size brings about increase of a fixing member for fixing the sealing member in various senses.
For example, in the case where the push switch is used, as the size of the switch increases, a fixing part intercoupling the housing case and the housing base increases in size.